


Jokul Frosti

by jacckfrost



Series: Hijack Stories [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby!Hiccup, First Meeting, Jealous!Jack, M/M, Protective!Jack, VikingGod!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacckfrost/pseuds/jacckfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless unintentionally gets Hiccup into a lot of uncomfortable situations (and out of them) but sometimes it's not all bad for a certain brown haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokul Frosti

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts on Tumblr:
> 
> "…Or maybe a fluffy like one where Jack pranks on the other youths of Berk because they bully Hiccup (Set before the end of HTTYD)."
> 
> "…Toothless goes missing & when Hiccup goes out looking for him he finds the dragon chasing what looks like empty air."
> 
> "…if only Hiccup can see Jack, Jack would probably mess with him when Astrid's around (like poking him with his staff, giving him a chill) so that he could get more alone time with Hiccup."
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiccup sat up slowly and yawned, immediately knowing something was off. He froze and looked around the room suspiciously. He looked up at the roof with pursed lips.

A lot of unexpected things happened to him on a daily basis. Such was his life. One thing he could expect every morning were the impatient steps of a Nightfury on his roof. It always woke him from his sleep and even though he complained, it was routine.

If Toothless wasn't with Hiccup than you could be absolutely sure he was off causing trouble in some part of the village. He sighed; he was going to have to pull out the excuses and pleading eyes. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and walked to the door. It was time to find his dragon.

When he finally got outside -bundled in a brown jacket because winter was nearly here- he couldn't spot anything. His Toothless wasn't anywhere near the house and he couldn't hear any angry Viking cries nearby. There was only one place his dragon could be if he wasn't in the town; that was the forest. What he could be doing was beyond the brown haired boy.

"Hiccup!"

He turned to see Astrid -wearing a long sleeved blue shirt- walking towards him with Stormfly by her side. "Hey, Astrid," he said back.

"What's up?" She asked before she looked around, "Where's your other half?"

"My 'other half' has apparently gone on his own adventure. I'm just heading out to look for him now."

"That's not like him, do you want some help?" She asked, looking genuinely worried.

Hiccup smiled at her warmly. He had really liked this girl. It's too bad that they had decided that it was better to be just friends. They both had felt it and so they had talked it out. He was relieved that it hadn't left behind any bad feelings. It actually brought them closer but this time, it was just as friends.

"Nah, it's ok. I think I have an idea where he is anyways."

Astrid nodded, "Alright, just ask if you need some help," she said, walking away with Stormfly trailing behind her.

Hiccup turned back to the vast forest with a sigh, this was going to take some time. He was lucky that no snow had fallen yet. He was sure that trudging through snow with his newly acquired prosthetic leg would be a chore. It was already starting to ache from the impending coldness.

He walked into the forest and shivered. In town, you had a constant freezing wind but in the forest, it was a stilled coldness, the kind of coldness that slowly seeped into your clothes and skin, until you were cold right to the bone.

He hadn't been walking for very long before something large and black jumped in front of him. He reeled back only to see Toothless jumping in the air again a little ways away from him. Hiccup looked at Toothless in confusion.

His dragon was hopping into the air excitedly, wings flapping in a vain attempt to go higher. He seemed to be chasing something but Hiccup couldn't see what it was. He tried to get closer to his dragon but had to dive out of the way of a swinging tail.

"Bud!" He shouted but Toothless just let out a loud roar, whether it was in acknowledgement of Hiccup or at whatever he was chasing, he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was had his dragon in a frenzy but no matter what he did he couldn't reach whatever it was he was trying to get at. Hiccup couldn't see anything at all; it looked like his dragon was chasing air.

"Have you gone insane?" He asked his dragon, hands on his hips. His dragon ignored him and kept jumping randomly into the air. He was thankful that whatever Toothless was after hadn't taken off into the air. He didn't like the idea of having to run after Toothless.

This had to end. Hiccup took a deep breath and with the little volume he possessed he shouted, "Toothless, sit!"

Toothless froze and looking back at his rider. His ears flattened against his head and his bottom dropped to the ground. Hiccup glared at his dragon, pointed to the ground in front of him and said with a stern voice, "Come."

Toothless looked sheepish as he slowly crawled towards Hiccup with his head bowed low. When he finally stopped in front of his rider, he looked up at him with impossibly wide, green eyes. His eyes said all the words that he couldn't, "I'm sorry, Hiccup," "I'll listen," "Please don't be mad at me."

The boy felt the anger he was clinging onto disappear suddenly and he leaned down to be at Toothless' level. "It's ok, bud," he said, scratching his dragon behind the ears. "What were you chasing anyways?" He asked and Toothless looked back at a tree branch excitedly.

Hiccup walked away from his dragon and looked up at the branch. He squinted but he couldn't see anything. He abruptly felt a chill roll up his spine and he shivered. He turned back to his dragon only to be met with Toothless pushing his nose into Hiccup's stomach. He was telling him that he wanted to go flying.

"I haven't got anything for flying, bud," said Hiccup, looking down at his dragon who only had his thin saddle on. This particular saddle was for quick flights to get to somewhere across the village, not for any heavy flying. Toothless was persistent, though, looking up at his rider with pleading eyes. He sighed and climbed onto his dragon, "Just to the house, though," he said, patting Toothless on his side.

Toothless sprung into the air once Hiccup was ready but he didn't head towards the house. In fact, he went in the opposite direction, towards the sea. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted but his voice was carried away with the wind that was racing past him.

Toothless was going fast, way faster than he should be with Hiccup on his back. Apparently, he was still after whatever he was chasing. Hiccup could try changing the direction of the tail piece but at this speed it would do nothing but throw them off their balance. For now, he would just have to trust his dragon and hold on for dear life.

He couldn't determine where it was his dragon was going, sometimes he swerved out towards the ocean and sometimes he flew over Berk. Whatever it was he was chasing was taking him all over the place. Hiccup looked around Toothless to see the ocean beneath them.

Toothless started flying straight up, towards the sky and Hiccup clutched at the small handles that were on the side of the saddle. His dragon suddenly folded his wings and headed into a nose dive, straight at the sea. A cry of terror tore itself from the brown haired boy when he felt his body momentarily lift from the unstable saddle.

Right before they collided with the sea, Hiccup instinctively shifted his foot so that Toothless pulled up. What he hadn't noticed was the large rock that stuck out of the sea right in front of them. Hiccup realized in alarm that they wouldn't be able to pull up, they were going too fast. Their only option to avoid impact was for Hiccup to turn Toothless' tail piece.

Knowing full well what would happen to him, he shifted his foot so that Toothless suddenly veered right. He doubted even Stoick the Vast would have been able to hold tight on a turn like that. He was suddenly flung from the saddle with great force. He hoped that Toothless would be able to glide safely to the water and he also hoped that this fall wouldn't break all his bones.

Before he could fully contemplate the realization that he could die in a couple seconds, he was abruptly suspended in the middle of the air. He was pretty sure that his heart skipped a couple beats as he looked down at the ocean underneath him.

It took a couple seconds for it to dawn on him that he was literally floating in midair. He started looking frantically all around him before he became aware of two things; he was definitely being held by something or someone, and whomever it was, was very cold.

Hiccup froze, feeling the invisible, chilly arms shift around him. His mind was trying to digest this and figure out how exactly he was being held in the sky.

Hiccup opened his mouth but stopped to clear it, "S-set me d-down, please," he said, pointing shakily at the top of the rock they'd just about run into.

He gasped slightly when they started floating towards the rock. No, Hiccup realized, they weren't floating but flying. He could feel the wind blowing past his face. Whomever was holding him right now was riding the wind current. It was strange, though. As a rider himself, Hiccup knew how hard it was to find the right air current to take you exactly where you wanted to go. Except, this current was heading straight towards the rock

Could this invisible person be influencing the wind current? But that's impossible.

It didn't take long to reach the rock and the second they did, Hiccup scrambled away from the invisible being. He looked over the edge of the rock and his eyes swept over the vast sea, searching for a black dot. He spotted Toothless who was swimming in small circles in the water and he sighed in relief.

He was going to leave Toothless there for a couple minutes until he figured out this invisible person mystery. He felt bad that he was going to make Toothless worry for that long but then he remembered that it was thanks to his dragon that he was in this mess in the first place. Toothless could wait and worry for a while; it might teach him a lesson.

Hiccup turned to face the space of empty air and wondered if whatever it was had left. He eyed the space suspiciously, his mind was still trying to guess what exactly had happened. A geyser from the ocean? An especially strong gust of wind? As much as he wanted to believe that, it didn't make any logical sense. Then again, neither did some invisible being.

Vikings had tons of myths and just as many mythical creatures. When he was young he had believed in gnomes, goblins, trolls, Cyclopes', giants, faeries, and sprites. As he grew older he had started to stop believing and focus more on grown up things, getting a girlfriend, for instance. He hadn't thought about mythical creatures in a long time.

Now, his brain was running over every fact he'd ever known about mythical beings. Gnomes, goblins, trolls, Cyclopes' and giants couldn't fly. Faeries didn't venture from their hollows. A Sprite was an option, they helped the Gods in their duties.

Weather Sprites helped Thor in making storms and Mischief Sprites helped Loki cause general mischief. Hiccup wasn't sure if you could see Sprites, he would guess not. If a Sprite was what he was dealing with here then maybe he could convince it to show itself? After all, it seemed pretty social if it had saved him from almost certain death.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Um, I might just be talking to myself and if so, this is awkward," he said, "I-if you could maybe show yourself so I can thank you for saving my life, that'd be great." He looked around the small rock and waited, biting his lip in nervousness.

"I won't hurt you! No, I won't bag you and bring you back to my village to sell you or anything. That would be something my father might do. So, um, if you ever run into a Viking by the name of Stoick, don't show yourself...but you can show me?" Hiccup furrowed his brows; he wasn't doing a very good job at convincing whatever this was to show itself.

"M-my name's Hiccup by the way," he added as an afterthought.

He realized abruptly that this Sprite might not be able to show itself. Maybe it was part of the Sprite rule book? Or maybe it just couldn't at all? Hiccup pursed his lips and carefully took out his burnt stick from under his vest. He always carried it everywhere he went, just in case. He laid it down in front of him and sat down.

"If you can't show yourself then can you write your name? I'll be able to partially thank you at least," he said, smiling.

A couple seconds the stick disappeared and he gasped. He searched the place where the stick used to be with his mouth wide open in shock. When he sat back again to wait for the Sprite, something started happening to the rock.

Slowly, a scribbled JF made its way onto the rock. When the Sprite was finished, the stick reappeared on the ground. Hiccup stared wide eyed in awe at the writing on the rock. He blinked a couple times, "JF?" He asked.

"Does that stand for something? I don't really know any Sprite names off the top of my head if you're wanting me to guess," Hiccup said apologetically.

Nothing more appeared on the rock and he wondered if this Sprite knew how to write anything else besides his initials. Why didn't the Sprite just write his name? It didn't know how to write? Maybe he'd gotten it wrong and it wasn't even a Sprite at all?

Hiccup ran a hand down in face, "How is this even happening?"

Hiccup sighed, "Are you even a Sprite? How about I just name all the mythical- er, not so mythical J names I know and then you can give me a sign if I'm right, ok?" He explained.

He received no written response so he started naming off all the J names he could remember. He named the ones from stories he could remember from when he was a kid and he named all the gods he'd ever been told about as he was growing up but the invisible creature kept silent.

He huffed, "That's it. I've named them all. I can't remember anymore. You're sure it's none of those?" he asked, hopefully.

Suddenly, a large snowflake was floating in front of his face. It seemingly had come from nowhere. It was bigger than any snowflake Hiccup had ever seen, almost as big as the palm of his hand. As he looked at the graceful snowflake a memory came to the front of his mind from its slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young Hiccup looked up at his mother with tearful eyes, "Don' wanna go owside," he whined as his mother did up the buttons on his furry coat.

His mother smiled down at her son and put on his hat and mitts, "We need to go see your father," she said kindly.

Hiccup pouted and wiped at his eyes. Outside was where people were mean. They made fun of Hiccup and made his mommy sad.

"Hiccup, if you come outside with Mommy then I'll let you play in the snow for a little while, ok?" She compromised.

Hiccup's eyes lit up and a toothy grin made its way to his small face, "Make a snowfake?" He asked excitedly. His and his mother's favourite thing to do in the snow was to carve snowflake patterns into the snow. It made the ground pretty.

His mother smiled, "Just a couple," she said, picking up her young son and settling him on her hip. She grabbed her hat and put it on, shifting her brown braids out of the way.

The wind was strong and heavy snow was falling on the island of Berk. Hiccup squirmed in his mother's grip, "Down," he said, pointing to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded enthusiastically, not thinking about the strong winds or snow. His mother put him down and he immediately received a face full of snow. He let out a cry and turned his back to the wind, only he was too small to keep his ground and he fell face first into the snow.

He felt himself be picked up by his mother and he let out a sob, burying his cold face into her warm shoulder.

"Poor baby, did you get snow on your face?" She asked gently.

Hiccup looked at her and nodded through his tears. She smiled and wiped his tears with her gloved hands, "Jokul Frosti is playing his tricks on you."

"Do you want to tell him to stop?" She asked.

A wide eyed Hiccup nodded hesitantly. He watched as her mother made her hand into a fist and shook it at the sky saying, "Stop it, Jokul Frosti!"

Hiccup laughed at his mother as she stuck out her tongue to the sky. With a cry of joy Hiccup shook a small fist at the sky, "Stop 't, Jokie Fosti!" he yelled, sticking out his small tongue at the grey sky.

His mother laughed and leaned in to give a small kiss to Hiccup's nose. "Good boy," she said warmly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup whispered, seeing his current surroundings once again. He looked up at the spot where his invisible friend apparently sat. It would make sense, how he was cold when he was being held, how the invisible friend had been able to control the wind current and how the snowflake had appeared.

He closed his eyes and thought of Jokul Frosti, he thought of all the times he had heard about him, which was not much. Apparently Jokul Frosti was not a well-known God.

"Who's Jokul Frosti?"

Hiccup's eyes flew open and there where his invisible friend had been was a boy, probably no older than he was. He had white hair and he was wearing a brown cloak with a white shirt underneath with brown pants. He was sitting cross-legged with a staff on his lap, looking down at the ground with a confused expression.

Hiccup swallowed heavily, "J-jokul Frosti?" He asked, hesitantly.

The boy looked up at him and he had to hold back the urge to gasp. The boy had the bluest eyes that Hiccup had ever seen and he cleared his throat nervously, he was probably the most attractive boy that he had ever seen.

The boy blinked at Hiccup in confusion. He looked around the rock before facing a frozen Hiccup once more. His eyebrows disappeared in his snow white hair.

"Are you talking to me?" The boy asked, pointing to himself.

Hiccup shook his head slightly, trying to unfreeze himself, "Um, yes?"

The boy's mouth parted in shock, "Y-you can see me?" He whispered, splaying a hand on his chest.

Hiccup bit at his lip nervously, "Well, I assume so. This could just be a figment of my imagination because honestly, a God? There is no way I'm talking to a God." He laughed, "Or maybe I'm dead, maybe I did fall off of Toothless and this is just Thor's idea of a joke." He pointed a finger at the sky, "Very funny, Thor!" He called.

When he looked back at the boy he was looking at Hiccup as if he had three heads, "Of all the people who could have been able to see me, it just had to be a crazy guy," the boy murmured to himself.

Hiccup gaped at him, "Excuse me? I'm talking to a freaking God! You could cut my some slack!"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "A God?"

Hiccup groaned, "Great, a God who doesn't even know he's a God. Look, is your name Jokul Frosti or no?"

The boy straightened, "My name is Jack Frost," he stated.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What? Is that some modernized version of 'Jokul Frosti'?"

Jack shrugged, "My name is the only thing I know for sure."

"Ok, um, fair enough." He looked up at the sky and was shocked to see that the sun was at highpoint. He'd been out here for quite some time. It would explain the strange noises his stomach was making; he hadn't even had first meal. People might start to notice that he was gone, he had to get back as soon as possible.

He looked back at Jack and stood up, sticking his hand out, "Thank you, Jack Frost, for saving my life today," he said solemnly. Jack stood up also and looked down at his outstretched hand in question.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You shake it," he explained.

Jack furrowed his brows but took Hiccup's hand and proceeded to shake it all around. Hiccup snatched his hand back and laughed. He held out his hand once more and showed Jack how to shake it properly.

Hiccup sat down once more, he guessed that he could probably stay out for a bit more. Besides, it's not every day that you get to meet a God. Jack sat down in front of him and smiled at him, "You're the first person who's ever been able to see me," Jack said, expectantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's always been just me."

Jack started to tell Hiccup all about his immortal life. About how he had woken up on a lake and realized that he had the ability to freeze things and fly with the wind, how he had realized that nobody could see him and how the moon had talked to him. Despite the whole story seeming crazy, Hiccup found himself believing.

In turn, Hiccup told Jack his own story. About how he had found Toothless, how he had taught himself and Toothless how to fly together and how they had defeated the Green Death using logic. He found it incredibly easy to talk to Jack.

Hiccup's rumbling stomach brought him back to reality. He looked up at the sky and gasped, the sun was setting over the ocean. He stood up abruptly, "I have to leave," he said.

"Huh? Why?" Jack asked, shock written plainly on his face.

Hiccup felt regret at leaving Jack just when they had started to become friends, "I do have a family and responsibilities, you know."

Jack looked crestfallen, "Right, yeah, I understand," he said dejectedly.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Hiccup blurted out.

Jack hopped up, a huge grin plastered to his face, "Sure!"

Hiccup smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He turned away from Jack to look over the rock, searching for Toothless. He spotted him floating in the water, wings outstretched. He agreed when Jack offered to carry him down to where his dragon was and blushed when Jack picked him up bridal style. Of course, his hammering heart was thanks to the adrenaline that came with flying with a God.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a month since Jack Frost –aka Viking God, thank you very much- had met the young Viking, Hiccup. When they had first gotten back to the island, Hiccup did not seem surprised to find out that nobody had noticed he had been gone. Jack had been a little confused but Hiccup had brushed off his concern, saying that it was normal. He still didn't think it was normal that nobody had noticed but he had let it go.

Jack had quickly fit in to Viking culture. It wasn't surprising considering nobody could see him or touch him. He slept outside in a very comfortable (but inconspicuous) ice home he had made for himself. When he wasn't sleeping, he was hanging out with Hiccup. Sometimes, Hiccup had to go where Jack couldn't follow and that's when he explored the island.

He was enjoying himself a lot. For someone who had never been able to be seen, this was heaven. He had a friend. Hiccup was his most important friend, someone he would never ever lose.

There was a tiny problem with being on the island of Berk, though. It was the issue where every time he saw Hiccup, his heart would start beating erratically, he started to feel flushed and sometimes he couldn't even speak. He sincerely hoped he wasn't allergic to Hiccup because that would really suck. Could Gods even be allergic to something?

He glanced at the sky and noticed that the sun was at highpoint which meant that Hiccup was working in the shop right now. He jumped up from where he had been sitting in his fort and willed the wind to flow towards the village. Once he arrived he started walking towards the shop, waving at vacant faces for amusement.

He entered the shop and had to stop and marvel at the pure beauty that was Hiccup. He was leaned over some papers, his brown hair falling into his face, his pink lip was being tugged in between his teeth and his green eyes were lit with determination.

Jack sighed and Hiccup looked up from whatever it was that he was doing with a smile, "Hey," he said.

Jack smiled back at him, "Hey. Whatcha up to?" He asked walking over to stand beside the brown haired boy.

Hiccup ran his hands threw his hair, "I'm trying to plan out a new saddle for Toothless," he answered, jerking his thumb behind him where Toothless currently lay, "Maybe make the heavy flying saddle lighter."

"Sounds cool," Jack commented. He went back to sit beside Toothless and the dragon lifted his head in greeting. Jack had a good relationship with Toothless. Part of him thinks that the dragon is grateful towards him for saving his special Hiccup, another part thinks that the dragon is only nice to him because Hiccup is.

"What are you going to do with the extra light saddle?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully scrap it and make a new sturdier light saddle."

"Good idea, though, without that saddle we wouldn't have ever met," Jack reasoned

Hiccup blushed and looked away with a mumbled, "True."

Jack smiled, sometimes he wonders if Hiccup has the same problem with him. The fast heart and the flushed skin, he meant. He would like to ask him but Jack wondered if that was something Vikings did. Did they ask really personal questions like that? It's not like he and Hiccup weren't close.

As he was contemplating this he saw Toothless perk up and look towards the door. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, a bulky boy with brown hair, a Viking hat on and overly large eyebrows burst into the shop. Bushy brows looked around the shop before zeroing in on Hiccup with a sneer.

Jack had seen Bushy brows around the village but he'd never seen Hiccup interact with him. Still, the way he looked at Hiccup made Jack immediately dislike him.

"Hey loser! Have you finished my saddle yet?" Bushy brows asked gruffly.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Bushy brows with annoyance, "No, it's not finished yet. I'm working on Toothless' saddle right now and-"

"But I need Hookfang's saddle right now! Work on it instead!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, "Listen, I worked on Hookfang's saddle all day yesterday. Today I'm working on Toothless' saddle."

"Whatever, just get it done by tomorrow or else," Bushy brows threatened, flexing his muscles and leaving the shop.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Jack yelled, coming to stand by Hiccup.

"Because it's not worth it," said Hiccup, not looking up from his plans.

"Not worth it? He threatened you!"

"Trust me, all his threats are empty. I'm smarter than him, I know what I'm doing."

"Obviously not if you just let him walk all over you like that."

Hiccup spun to face him, "Listen, Jack. My whole life I've been walked on. I've grown up being walked on and I've learned which battles you have to fight and which battles you don't. Don't think me stupid."

Jack straightened, nodded once and ran out the door. He flew up into the air and let himself hover with the wind for a second. He let Hiccup's words run through his mind over and over again. He felt anger simmer in his gut. These people had thought themselves above Hiccup. They bullied him and he thought that was ok. He was too small and too weak to do anything to them in return.

Jack smiled down at Berk's citizens. These mortals would feel a true, powerful Viking God's wrath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's all just very strange," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and tried to ignore his suspiciousness. He was taking a break from his shop work and he was on a walk with Astrid. He was usually with Jack on his breaks but for some reason Jack was nowhere to be found. They did have a bit of a fight but he didn't think it was too serious. Hiccup knew that he'd been bullied all his life, he wasn't stupid. It's just that as he grew older and matured, he realized that he was indeed smarter than everyone else. He learned which battles needed to be fought.

Astrid was talking about strange, inconvenient occurrences that were happening throughout the village. Spoiled berries being dropped on people's heads, wagon's wheels breaking suddenly, people's boots being hidden around the village and perhaps the best one, Snotlout suddenly being blown over into a large pile of dragon dung.

To say Hiccup was a little suspicious was an understatement. All these mishaps screamed of Jack's doing. He would talk to him tonight to try and find some answers. It had to be him, the twins weren't this clever. Their idea of a good prank was switching the salt and sugar.

"The weirdest one was this morning, I found my boots frozen solid!" Exclaimed Astrid, pointing at her now thawed out boots.

Hiccup sighed loudly, there was no doubt, it was definitely Jack Frost.

Abruptly, a large gust of wind blew down on Astrid and him. He looked up to see Jack swooping down in front of him. He reeled back and just about fell but Toothless caught him with his nose. He threw a grateful look towards Toothless and shot a glare at Jack.

"Woah," Astrid said, shielding her eyes, "Where did that come from?"

"I-I'm not sure."

He felt something extremely cold run down his neck and he shivered violently. He saw Astrid looking at him strangely, "You ok?" She asked.

Hiccup smiled, "I'm fine."

Jack landed in front of him and suddenly blew in Hiccup's face, causing his eyes to water, "Ah!" He yelled, covering his face with his gloved hands. He held up a hand to stop Astrid from helping him, "I'm good, it's just some annoying wind," he said through gritted teeth.

She nodded a little uncertainty but continued to walk. He felt something poke him in the back and he spun to face a laughing Jack. He jerked his finger across his throat, hoping Jack would get the message. He stopped laughing and flew up and Hiccup hoped that that would be the last he saw of him.

He looked back at Astrid and laughed nervously, "I, um, thought I heard something."

Everything was fine for a couple more minutes before Hiccup felt his prosthetic catch on something and he was sent face first into the snow. He whipped around to see Jack laughing, clutching his stomach.

He wiped off the snow that clung to his face and pointed at Jack, "Sic em' Toothless!" He shouted, not caring what Astrid thought. Jack's eyes widened comically and he made to take off into the air but Toothless was too fast, clamping his teeth tightly around Jack's shawl.

Hiccup quickly brushed off his pants and went to Toothless, hopping onto his back. He looked at Astrid who wore the most bemused expression he'd ever seen. "I just remembered! I forgot something back at my house. I, um, really need to get it. Sorry to leave you!" He shouted and Toothless took off into the air.

"Hiccup!" He heard Jack shout but he ignored him. He was going to give a serious talking to this child God in his possession.

The brown haired boy steered Toothless towards the forest and landed him on a tree that bowed over, groaning under Toothless' weight. Hiccup looked over his dragon and reached down, grabbing Jack's oh-so-precious staff right out of his hands.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, looking up at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled cruelly down at the white haired boy who was now struggling. Jack had once told him that his powers were barely there without his staff. Hopefully that would strike some fear into this annoying god.

"So, what exactly were you doing back there?" He asked, peering down at the boy who had stopped struggling but was throwing the ground cautious glances.

"Getting you away from that girl," Jack answered, shrugging.

"What? Why? We were just walking!"

"Yeah, but you could have been walking with me."

Hiccup looked at the young God in confusion, "Were you jealous of Astrid?"

Jack shrugged again and looked away from him. Hiccup sighed and looked at Toothless, gesturing to the ground. Once they landed, Hiccup held out the staff but before Jack could grab it he pulled it back, "Don't fly away," he warned.

Jack nodded, greedily grabbed at his staff and turned away from Hiccup.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, ok?" Jack shouted, turning back towards Hiccup, "I don't know what's wrong with me! Every time you speak it feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest, every time you smile it feels like someone has punched me in the stomach and -

Hiccup didn't let him finish, before he knew what he was doing, he was rushing forward and planting his lip's on Jack's. He pulled away after a couple moments and the pleasantly surprised look on Jack's face was enough to make him laugh breathlessly.

Jack blinked a couple times, "Um, are you allergic to me too?"

"Huh?"

Jack smiled, "Never mind," he said, before taking Hiccup's face between his hands and leaning down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is a bit short and rushed. I hope you liked it!


End file.
